


Stop Talking

by minni_k



Series: The Little Love Cafe [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: "Fine...before I left, we decided to take a break.""Why?""Things were getting complicated and hard," Kyungsoo said. "And me leaving the country wasn't going to help so instead of trying to work things out, we decided to use the time and just take a break from each other.""So you let him know that you're back in town?" Tao asked. Kyungsoo simply looked at the man before paying attention to his noodles once again. His friends all groaned."Soo!""I know. I know," Kyungsoo said. "I just don't know what I would say. I'll just have to wait.""Wait till when?" Yixing asked. "You can't wait forever.""Not forever," Kyungsoo said. "Just until I'm ready.""Well, I hope that's soon," Minseok said, turned towards the door. His friends, curiously turned, watching as 6 men entered the cafe, Kyungsoo's eyes grew wide."Oh shit!" Kyungsoo cursed,
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: The Little Love Cafe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> If you read "Meeting Again" (Part 1 & 2), This is the final finished product of those two into one.

"Hello everyone!" Kyungsoo said, walking up to his group of friends sitting at the round table. They all smiled as they turned to look at there friend that they hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Luhan was the first one to get up and wrap the man in a hug, squeezing him tightly. 

"Hey Soo!" he said, the others laughing a little as they saw the man struggling to breathe. Kyungsoo let out a weak laugh before patting the man's back, his small way of greeting him. He gave a smile to the rest of his friends as Luhan let him go. They made space in the little booth as that man found a place to sit, looking at his friends he felt he hadn't seen in forever.

"How was America?" Lay asked. "Was your semester fun?"

"Yeah! You were gone for 3 months and you didn't contact us at all!" Baekhyun said, pouting more than simply speaking.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry about that," Kyungsoo said. "I had a lot of fun there but most of the time I was studying and focusing on classes and those things."

"Of course you'd be the one to go across the world and just study," Tao said, rolling his eyes.

"I did other things too. I went out a couple of times with some friends," Kyungsoo said. "But I'm glad I'm home now. What did you all do? What's been going on?"

"Nothing much," Baekhyun said. 

"Nothing much?" Yixing said with a small scoff. "I wouldn't call you and Chanyeol finally getting together nothing much."

"What?" Minseok said, putting down his coffee. "When did this happen?"

"That's right, you didn't get to eat with us last weekend," Luhan said. 

"It's still new," Baekhyun explained. "We came here one night and he asked and I said yes!"

"What about you and Taehyung? I thought you were dating him," Kyungsoo asked. 

"I caught him with someone else," Baekhyun said, still a little sad. "That night I just stayed in your apartment since it was empty and all."

"I thought it looked lived in when I got back." Baekhyun looked at the man beside him, trying to gauge if he should be apologizing or running. He was relieved when the other gave him a small smile and patted his back. "At least it was for good reason."

"Why didn't you come to my house?" Yixing asked. 

"Yeah, or go over back to your apartment?" Minseok asked.

"Because I was mad at Chen and didn't need my roommate telling he was right the entire night," Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow at Min "and you had gone to Busan that week and I didn't wanna be there with Jia and Zhen prying."

"Are they still living here with you?" Kyungsoo asked, vaguely remembering the two. Yixing let out a sigh.

"Yes, and they are a handful," Yixing said. "They're always arguing and fighting in the house and it drives me crazy sometimes."

"Luckily, you have some new help though," Luhan mentioned with a smirk on his face.

"What new help?" Kyungsoo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Minseok questioned. Yixing rolled his eyes as a server came and brought the men drinks, telling them they had more time to decide.

"I kinda... ran into Junmyeon once," Yixing said, opening his menu. The others all gasped in surprise.

"Kim Junmyeon? That bastard who played you during high school?" Baekhyun said.

"He didn't play me."

"None of us have seen him since you all graduated," Minseok said.

"What happened? What did he say?" Tao asked.

"Well he apologized for what happened first of all," Yixing said, looking straight at Baekhyun. "And you know... we talked."

"Is he still with that bitch from high school? I heard they got married," Kyungsoo said.

"No. They broke up," Yixing said. "He realized that he had a preference for someone different."

"Someone different... You mean he--"

"Oh my gosh! Did he figure out he was gay?" Tao asked loudly. Yixing looked around and crouched a little, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the younger.

"Well you didn't have to tell the entire restaurant about it," Yixing said.

"This is amazing!" Baekhyun said happily. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to date him? Have you all met since then?"

"I thought you hated him?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I did. He used Yixing and made him feel more insecure about being gay because he felt bad about himself, a truly unforgivable act."

"But.."

"But! now that he has accepted this part of himself and has learned to be proud of it, nothing is standing in the way of them finally getting together like what should've happened during high school!" Baekhyun explained. "Plus, if you all start going out, I'll have an easier time getting back at him for what he did." Yixing only smiled a little at the comment.

"Can we change the subject please?" Yixing asked. 

"What about you Min?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at the man right across from him. "How's life?"

"Well," Minseok said with a sigh. "I finally managed to pick a major. Business like I had planned in the first place."

"Really? I thought you wanted to do the music education thing. What made you choose business?"

"Luhan and I ended up taking in Jia's friends who came over with her in the group. I'm taking care of her friend Mimi. One morning she was watching me make coffee and kinda inspired me to start a coffee shop of my own. I'm thinking of having a little stage for live performances from time to time to fill in the void," Minseok explained.

"I like that idea. Knowing you, it'll all be a successful place."

"I hope so... I just think that I need some help you know," Minseok said, twirling his straw around, looking as the clear liquid formed its own little cyclone inside the cup. "Like maybe someone who's good at baking... and someone good at cooking." 

"Xiu, are you trying to hint at something?" Kyungsoo asked with a smile.

"I think you know what I'm hinting at," Minseok said.

"Hey," Luhan said, elbowing his friend with a smile. "Why don't you get the cafe before you start pouching?" The friends all laughed as the elder of them simply stuck his tongue at his friend, as if he were 6. The waitress came back and quickly jotted down their orders before scurrying away, the mood around the friends reseating.

"So Luhan," Kyungsoo asked. "You took in a kid too?"

"Yeah. She's... a lot but it's getting easier."

"Well, it is now that you have Sehun around all the time," Baekhyun commented.

"Shut up," Luhan said with a whine.

"Wait, who?"

"He's the guy Luhan has basically been playing house with," Tao said. 

"I'm not playing house with him," Luhan said. "He just happens to be around a lot."

"Because you want him to be around?" 

"Because Xiao Li likes him around. She invited him places before I even get the chance to stop her. They are basically the same so I'm not surprised." Luhan said. 

"As if it was meant to be," Baekhyun teased.

"So where did you guys meet?" Kyungsoo asks with a little laugh.

"Jongin introduced him to us," Tao said, the atmosphere suddenly seeming to tense up at the mention of the other. Kyungsoo looked at his friends before breaking into a wider smile.

"That's good," he comments. "He's usually horrible at making friends on his own. I'm glad he put himself out there." The table was silent as their waitress returned, placing their meals on the table. She gave a bow and a small smile before walking away, the six beginning to dig into their separate meals. 

"Have you talked to him since you got back?" Luhan gained the courage to ask.

"No," Kyungsoo said with a laugh. "He's probably locked himself into a dance studio or something. I wouldn't want to bother him."

"Soo," Yixing called. "What exactly happened between you two before you left?" 

"Nothing. "

"It's hard to believe it's nothing when you were out of the country for 3 months and you all didn't contact each other once to talk." Baekhyun Kyungsoo looked at his friends before letting out a sigh. "He used to freak out when you all didn't talk for 3 minutes

"Fine...before I left, we decided to take a break."

"Take a break?" 

"Why?"

"Things were getting complicated and hard," Kyungsoo said. "And me leaving the country wasn't going to help so instead of trying to work things out, we decided to use the time and just take a break from each other." 

"Soo," Minseok let out, his voice showing his disappointment. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped."

"I know that you all would've just said that we were being too rash and would try to talk me out of it," Kyungsoo explained. "I think I made the right decision. We've both had our time and things will be solved soon."

"So you let him know that you're back in town?" Tao asked. Kyungsoo simply looked at the man before paying attention to his noodles once again. His friends all groaned.

"Soo!" 

"I know. I know," Kyungsoo said. "I just don't know what I would say."

"You should definitely start by saying hi," Yixing mentioned, brightening up the mood a little. The younger glared at the man as his friends let out suppressed chuckles. 

"Okay, but after that. Do I ask how he's been? Do I just immediately ask where we stand?"

"It's you and Jongin," Baekhyun said. "Just talk like you normally do."

"But things aren't normal anymore," Kyungsoo said. "I can't just go up to him and hit him in the arm just because I feel like it. Now I have to think about how he'll feel about it and what he might think I mean if I say something and now that we're doing this break thing that I didn't even want..." Luhan began rubbing circles on the man's back as he let out his stress. "I just have to wait."

"Wait till when?" Yixing asked. "You can't wait forever."

"Not forever," Kyungsoo said. "Just until I'm ready."

"Well, I hope that's soon," Minseok said, turned towards the door. His friends, curiously turned, watching as 6 men entered the cafe, Kyungsoo's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit!" Kyungsoo cursed, seeing as one of the tallest caught the eyes from the table. In his unique fashion, he threw his hand up and smiled wide before yelling towards them.

"Hey!" Chanyeol said, Baekhyun immediately making his way out of the booth, the others slowly following, Kyungsoo standing in the back. Baekhyun forced a smile as he went to his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug and a small kiss.

"What are you guys doing here?" Baekhyun asked, looking at the group. Kyungsoo looked through the people, noticing what seemed the differences in all of his friends. Kris had dyed his hair from a light brown to black, everything else about him being virtually the same as always. Chanyeol seemed the same, the dark circles around his eyes being a little lighter than they were last time he saw the other. Chen smiled a bright smile he felt like he hadn't seen in a long time, his skin seeming somewhat lighter than what Kyungsoo remembered. Though he was confused by his presence, he recognized Suho immediately, noting how long his hair had gotten, part of him realizing that the longer hair suited him better than the short hairstyle he wore in high school. His eyes stopped on the new blonde, not really knowing what to think of him, only knowing that it would be bad if he looked at the man beside the other.

"...So yeah. We all decide to come and eat. Are you guys eating here?" Chanyeol asked.

"But why did you have to come here?" Baekhyun asked, his voice in a whisper as he continued to smile wide. Chanyeol looked at the man with a thousand questions in his head. Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes as the others began greeting each other. 

"Kyungsoo!" Chen yelled once seeing the other. Kyungsoo widened his eyes and smiled as the other walked over and gave him a tight hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"Nice to see you too Chen," Kyungsoo said with a smile, beginning to move up and greet his other friends "It's nice to see everyone again."

"Hey," Kris called, swinging an arm around Suho's neck, a smile wide on his face. "Do you remember this guy?"

"Of course I do," Kyungsoo said, looking at Suho with a smile. "How have you been Suho?"

"I've been good. Thanks for asking." Suho said. 

"When did you guys become so close?" Tao asked, beginning to get a little protective over his boyfriend, pulling him away from the other. Kris let out a laugh before placing a kiss on the other's head. 

"Who is that?" Sehun asked Luhan, looking at the shorter with curious eyes. 

"Oh yeah," Luhan said. He grabbed Kyungsoo's arms and made him turn slightly. "Soo, this is Sehun!" Kyungsoo nodded, bowing a little to the other. 

"It's nice to meet you," Kyungsoo said.

"So you're Kyungsoo," Sehun said, bowing as well. 

"You've heard of me?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at Luhan.

"Kai talks about you all the --" Sehun's sentence was cut off by a tan hand covering his mouth as if trapping the words in his mouth. Kyungsoo looked over, following the hand until seeing the bright brown eyes of the man the hand was attached too. Part of him wanted to look away but the other part knew that it was too late. He couldn't avoid it.

"Hi," Jongin said sheepishly, his cheeks beginning to glow a slight pink. The sight made Kyungsoo smile.

"Hi," Kyungsoo said.

~*~

The 12 men all sat together at the booth, adding chairs and an extra table to accommodate for the number of people. There wasn't much time where somebody wasn't talking about something. Kyungsoo stayed as quiet as possible, his body always turned to the center of the table to avoid Jongin who was sitting right across from him at the moment.

"So you went to America Kyungsoo?" Suho asked. "How was that?"

"You both can just call me Soo if you want," Kyungsoo said, talking directly to the new members of their little group. "And it was fun. I didn't do much outside of study but I had fun."

"How could you go to America for a full three months and do nothing but study?" Chanyeol asked. 

"That's what I said!" Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as the two began talking about him and his introverted ways.

"The reason why you two never got together in high school is a real mystery to me," Kyungsoo commented, changing the subject. 

"You two weren't together in high school?" Suho asked. 

"You thought we were?"

"Everyone thought you were." Baekhyun's jaw dropped as he quickly processed what the man in front of him had said. "It seemed too obvious for anyone to question."

"Are you telling me that I didn't have a boyfriend all through high school because everyone thought I was dating him?" Baekhyun asked. He pouted as his other friends laughed. 

"Hey," Jongin called Kyungsoo in a whisper. The shorter looked over to see the man moving his head towards the restroom, signaling that he wanted to talk. Realizing that the others were too engrossed into the conversations about high school, Kyungsoo slipped away, Jongin following close behind him. Kyungsoo walked to the bathroom with a heavy heart, his nerves jumping as the entered the room, alone together. He took a deep breath as he turned around to look at the other. 

"I thought it would be good for us to talk," Jongin stated out of the blue. " Somewhere a little more private."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo agreed, not knowing what else to say. The two then sat in silence, not saying a word as people entered and exited the bathroom.

"So... you're going by Kai again?" Kyungsoo asked.

"No.. That's just Sehun being annoying," Jongin said. "He found some old things with the name and he's been calling me that ever since."

"You guys must be close then," Kyungsoo said. "I'm glad."

"Did you make any friends in America while you were gone?"

"Not really. As I said, I was focused on studying." There was silence again. Both looking anywhere but each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Jongin said.

"We're on a break," Kyungsoo said bluntly. "I wouldn't expect you too."

"Yeah... right." There was silence again, neither of them really knowing what to say to each other.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo said, gathering up his strength, almost dying from the silence between them. The taller looked down at the other, as if he was afraid of the next thing that would come out of his mouth, and without thinking, already made up his mind. "I know how we left things wasn't the best, but after being gone for so long I realized that--"

"I know," Jongin said, cutting the other off. He blinked a little, not expecting the other to talk, but despite that he smiled wide, looking at the other. 

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked, taking the other's hand. 

"Yeah... and I agree," Kai said, a smile that seemed convincing enough. "It was a good decision and I think we should make it official." Kyungsoo looked at the other with confusion, trying to connect the dots in his head when the other brought him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you Soo." Kyungsoo froze in his spot as Jongin gave him one last look, letting the tiny man go before leaving the bathroom. Kyungsoo sat there, looking at the wall as he heard the sound of a toilet flush behind him, and water from the nearby sink seem to flow. 

"What... just happened?" Kyungsoo asked out loud, those being the only words he could think about saying. The stranger, who had finished washing his hands, let out a sigh before throwing away his paper towel and putting and hand on the others shoulder. 

"Sounds to like you got dumped buddy," the guy said. Kyungsoo seemed to freeze once again as the other gave him a soft pat on the back before leaving as well.

~*~

"Kyungsoo," Luhan called, bring the other back to earth. He had been staring at his food for what seemed like forever, only taking a couple of bites from time to time. "Are you okay? You seem really deep in thought."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo asked, looking up. Everyone looked at him with worried eyes, even the man across from him who had seemed to perfectly forget what he had done to the other a few minutes ago. "Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm finally back home with all of my friends!"

"You sure?" Chen asked.

"Maybe we should've waited," Jongin said. "You just got back. You probably wanted some more time alone." 

"Jongin does know him better than anyone," Kris said. For some reason, the sentence finally pulled a string in his core. The shock was gone, and now he was filled with petty anger. Kyungsoo let out a small laugh at his friends before smiling wide. 

"Actually, I feel quite the opposite," Kyungsoo said. "I was thinking about the club Baekhyun said opened up."

"Wait a second," Xiumin interrupted, "You, Do Kyungsoo, want to go to a bar?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo said. "Is that so weird?"

"No, it is not!" Baekhyun said. "And if it is, I don't care!I've been waiting years for you to want to go to a club with me and now it's finally happening!" 

"So it's agreed," Kyungsoo said, getting up from his seat. "Let's go now."

"I think I'll have to take a rain check guys," Jongin said, an awkward smile on his face. "Not really in the clubbing mood."

"Not in a clubbing mood?" Tao asked. "It's like they switched places."

"Oh come on! You always wanna go out," Kyungsoo said. "Do you have a secret or something?" 

"What? No," Jongin said. 

"Then you have to come!" Kyungsoo cheered. "I'll go pay for the food." And just like that, the 12 headed off to the club, all of them listening as Tao complained about not having on the right outfit. After walking a few blocks, they came to the entrance of the new place, walking down the flight of LED-lit stairs, only to be lead to the club, looking at a sea of people who were dancing and drinking and singing and cheering. Kyungsoo let out a wide smile none of his friends had seen before as he walked to the bar, telling the others to hurry up. Hours passed before they found the man again, sitting at the bar, obviously unable to balance by himself, trying to talk the bartender into having another drink. His close friends quickly made their way to his side.

"Slow it down," Yixing said, leading his friend to a chair. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I wanna wanna drink but that man is a meanie and won't share," Kyungsoo said whining

"No honey," Baekhyun said, trying to be nice. "Why are you drinking so much? Did something happen?"

"Nope. Jonggie broke up with me is all." Kyungsoo said, like a content child. The five looked at each other with worry before they all began to try and comfort the other.

"It's okay Soo," Yixing said, rubbing circles on his back. 

"I'm not upset!" Kyungsoo yelled, hitting his hand on the bar table. "Why would I be upset that he broke up with me?"

"You guys broke up?" Chanyeol said, gaining the attention of the other half of the group. All eyes were on Jongin and Kyungsoo, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought you guys were just on a break?" Chen asked.

"It was mut--"

"It happened today," Kyungsoo said, his words dragging on as if he was if it was an old memory. "You broke up with me in the bathroom! But why do you all look so sad?" For the first time, Kyungsoo realized the energy between his friends was not what he had expected. "Let's go dance yeah?" Without hesitation, the shorter grabbed Xiumin and Baekhyun, pulling them to the dance floor.

"Are you sure things were mutual?" Yixing asked, bring Jongin closer to him as he spoke.

"I thought so... but maybe--"

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Yixing finished. Letting out a breath, Jongin dived into the sea of people, maneuvering his way through strangers until finding the small group. Tapping the others on the shoulder, Xiumin and Baekhyun made their way back to the bar, leaving the taller with the short drank. 

"Kyungsoo!" He yelled. Hearing his name, the man spun around, flashing a smile once shouting the man. With unstable footsteps, he made his way over, tripping over hours own feet before falling on to the other.

"Jonggie! You came to dance with me!"

"Kyungsoo, I think we need to--"

"You know... you talk so much! You talked so much earlier and your talking so much now... when do I get to talk?"

"You wanna talk?"

"Don't you know I'm mad at you?" Kyungsoo asked. "I come back home after 3 months away from you and you dump me! Like, poof! Just gone!"

"I thought you wanted to break up?" Jongin stated.

"Why would I wanna do that you dumdum? Have you like seen yourself? You're like hot... like really really really hot! And you're like nice! And like super duper sweet."

"But I'm not like you Kyungsoo, " Jongin admitted. "I'm not smart like you. I don't come from a rich family like you. I just don't meet your stand--"

"Are we in a drama?" Kyungsoo asked, before proceeding to scan the club with his eyes. "I don't remember agreeing to this.."

"What?"

"That stuff only happened in dramas. I watched one like it. Real people don't care about that stuff... at least I don't anyway..."

"So you didn't wanna break up?" Jongin asked, his thoughts racing as he looked at the drunk mean in front of him. The shorter looked his eyes before letting out a laugh.

"Of course not dumdum. I mean we had some problems but that doesn't mean I don't love you" Kyungsoo answered, taking the other by surprise."You don't believe me? I'll prove it." Without hesitation, Kyungsoo grabbed the man's neck before pulling it closer to him, connecting their lips in a soft gentle kiss. By instinct, Jongin responded staring off slow before gradually getting rougher. Excited, Kyungsoo broke the kiss, letting the other stand up straight before jumping into his arms, Jongin's hands placed securely under Kyungsoo's thighs as the smaller wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Are you okay with this?" Kyungsoo asked. "With us?" Jongin looks at the other before letting out a small laugh.

"Stop talking," he said before connecting their lips once again.


End file.
